


Falling in at night

by gothicauthor



Series: Hole in the World [2]
Category: Johnny's Entertainment, KAT-TUN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-12
Updated: 2010-03-12
Packaged: 2017-10-07 22:00:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/69665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gothicauthor/pseuds/gothicauthor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some things are irreplaceable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Falling in at night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [koneho@lj](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=koneho%40lj).



> Title is from an incredible Edna St. Vincent Millay quote that I'm saving for the next installment, if I ever get around to writing it... [is a tease]

What people don't understand about them is that Jin is necessary to Kame's life. It's not a question or an exaggeration. It just kind of is, and it's something tacitly understood between them: no matter how much they argue or fight or throw lamps around, Jin is important, essential, like air. And at the end of the day, he will be there, because he always is.

People think of Kame's early days, and they remember shiny photoshoots of awkward, charming boyhood. Kame thinks of himself, and it's a mishmash of inadequately air conditioned dance studios and dismissive looks from the pretty, beautiful children who made it no secret that they didn't understand Kame's continued presence among them. To be honest, Kame hadn't understood it himself, hadn't understood why the company would possibly want him to represent them. Sure, he was a decently fast learner, but he had no style, no grace; he wasn't an idol. He was a young boy, giving up his lifelong dream for the embarrassment of his voice cracking to a roomful of snickers, the humiliation of being singled out yet overlooked, again and again and again.

No, Kame has no illusions that his success is really something of an anomaly—after all, for the longest time, he hadn't even wanted it. Others attribute it to his indomitable spirit, but he knows that he couldn't have done it without Jin.

There are no words to explain what it'd meant to him, in those years when all he wanted to do was play baseball, and dance practice was a hell of displeased choreographers and sneering teenage idol wannabes—there's no phrase on earth to encompass what Jin's smile and exuberant presence had been for him. How much comfort Jin's hand on his shoulder had given when he'd hated it all so much, he could've—would've—stormed out and thrown in the towel for good. How Jin tugging him off to practice the dance steps was all the reassurance he'd needed that he did belong, no matter how many jealous invectives were thrown his way.

Jin is—and this is also something that Kame doesn't think people get—Jin is _steady_. Once you're his friend, he _cares_, and he won't let go until you give him a reason to. He's like a pillar, a constant, a cornerstone; if Kame can't go to anyone else, he can go to Jin.

"I should call you Old Faithful," Kame had joked once, and Jin had laughed, delighted. Except Kame had been utterly serious, too, because it's a basic, essential tenet of Jin's personality to be there for people who need him.

But then the years passed, and the same steadiness Kame loved so much became something commonplace, something to be taken for granted. No matter what happened, he knew in the back of his mind that Jin would never leave him alone.

Which is, perhaps, why it came as such a surprise when Jin _did_.


End file.
